Hosupisu
'Approval:' 3/21/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance Hosupisu stands at a short and fit 5'3", 113 lbs. She always wore a grey, overly baggy shirt in Kiri to keep her comfortable through meditation, but now that she's a resident of Konohagakure she's cut the shirt short and open to bear with the warmer climate. Tight black pants cover her lower body, and a short fishnet wraps under her new customized top. Extra cloth from her cut up shirt is used as a loose sleeve on her left arm, and a tight belt around her waist. The sleeve is mostly for show and completely optional to her, but it can be used to conceal the double diamond of her Dark Release Kekkei Genkai when she pleases. The belt is simply holding the outfit together. Now that she is a Konoha ninja she wears her headband like a scarf around her neck with some light armor under her clothing. She has also acquired a blue staff much like the one the monks used around her in Kirigakure. Her face is innocent and curious with rosy cheeks and vibrant, piercing blue eyes that accent her long, sun blonde hair. Personality Hosu exudes a bubbly ebullience, and a peaceful calm that connects through her gentle, but cheerful speech and stroll. Her rested and gleeful mind stung the stressed and tired villagers of Kiri when they laid their heavy eyes on her, but the Konoha residents seem to be more accustomed to her sight on the innocence in life. A happy grace will flow from her stride as she leisurely floats throughout the village, looking for a comfortable spot to draw from. She enjoys shifting her bright blue eyes between the landscape and her drawing pad while as effortlessly bouncing her tender lips to a new song as the breeze bounces her light blonde hair. Hosu is wonderfully exuberant despite her past, and also contains an extremely calm, cool, and collected, creative mind. 'Stats' (Total: 39) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release Genin 2: Dark Release Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities and Items Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Feats Water Release: # Water Wall - Creates a wall of water in front of the user. Can defend from most attacks, but doesn't work very well against Lightning Release, like most Water Release techniques. (10 CP + 5 CP/round) # Gunshot - The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a water release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. (10 CP per bullet) Dark Release: (None) Passive / Stat Buffs: # +5 Stats x1 Equipment Weapons # Staff (3 EP) Armor # Medium Armor (4 EP) Other # None Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 2000 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 4' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 1 ' 04/07/2017 - Training with Midori-kins - 4 QP '''History and Story Ages 0-5 ''(All You Are Going to Want to Do Is Get Back Here)'' Hosu was born and raised among the rain and puddles of the Kirigakure village. Her father went by the name of Uainddo, and had left for another life in Konoha long before she was born, but her mother remained as persistent as the misty grayness was to the Kiri sky. Her name was Suno, and she was nothing but dedicated to the life of her daughter. She ran a small meditation complex out of her home, a building that was completely shut off from the outside world to allow the monks a less distracting space to practice. The monks that stayed there conversed and taught Hosu of meditation and their philosophy while Suno herself, an artist that specialized in watercolor, made sure the rest of Hosu's day consisted of painting. Hosupisu grew up happy and full of wonder, with a passion for art, song, and a meditation that gave her a keen eye for innocence. She woke each day with a sense of nirvana and grace that invoked a calm, gleeful spirit in those who crossed her path. But Suno was keeping Hosu sheltered from the stress and struggle of street life in Kirigakure. She was raising her with the intention of running her off to Konoha where they could start a new, uncovered life in peace. Ages 6-12 ''(Moments of Sufficient Lucidity)'' As Hosu grew wiser, her curiosity cut the peace from her life. The nirvana bled and she wanted more. She wanted to experience the world, and have friends her own age that could play and laugh with her. By this time she was painting at the same expertise of Suno, and so Suno would spend extra time at the market each day, trying to sell both her daughter's and her own watercolors. With this extra free time Hosu began to act on her curiosity. She was able to find a window upstairs with a large windowsill, a window that could be easily boarded back up after the wood was taken down. This is where she saw it, and this is where she began to paint. The streets below were alive and dead at the same time. Everyone dressed in large rain and trench coats, begging on the street, walking makeshift wagons and caravans full of goods up and down the marketplace. The lifeless eyes of the villagers never moved for fear of being seen differently, while their mouths and hands were constantly moving to keep themselves busy. Constantly looking for a way to escape the routine worry and struggle of their everyday lives. Hosu sat here the entire day, skipping her meditation to sit perched up against the edge of the windowsill in an overwhelming disbelief of these people. The amount of desire, and the amount of worry all this desire caused these people was incredible to her. She couldn't keep her eyes off them as her eyes frantically shifted between the streets and her canvas. When she was done she wasn't angry at her mother for sheltering her. She had found a new appreciation for her, an appreciation for what she does to keep Hosupisu off the streets with her. She understood, and wanted her mother to know. The following day she passed on her latest art to Suno, and that same day Suno decided to run away with Hosu to Konoha. Suno stared at the painting in disbelief. The colours weren't their usual exotic blues and yellows dancing around fiery pinks and purples, but instead a dreary paleness that shrouded a canvas of dread, and gray. It was beautiful, and inexplicably more life filled than Hosu's other watercolors. Suno packed their things, and decided to begin their travel later that day. Hosu was 12 now, with no experience of the outside world. Her skin was pale and sensitive to the raindrops as her mother and a monk from the house sailed a boat away from the Land of Water, and towards Konoha. Their sail was not a very difficult one, however when they reached land the journey became disastrous. Normally the trip would take them around a week the monk said, and they were on schedule when they reached the shore on the night of Day 2. However, it was on this night that Hosu's group was kidnapped, and was brought to a dark cellar. Ages 13-17 (The Great Hidden Sea of The Unconscious) Hosu was kept for three years, all of which she has little memory. She floated in and out of consciousness for most of her days, and was constantly confused as the captors moved them, and what she thought was other prisoners, around quite a bit. The rooms smelt of things that Hosu couldn't describe, but most of them were strong enough to knock her back out. Sometimes she'd let the smells and sounds black her out on purpose, sniffing and letting her imagination run because the fear of regaining her sight and consciousness was too much to handle. There were many times when she thought her mother was being murdered, but couldn't tell. After a long while of this Hosu heard something special. There was silence. Absolute silence and then the faint clanky echo of chains being carefully broke loose. Whispers accompanied more echoes of chains as she suddenly heard feet walking carefully around her. She could have sworn she cracked a smile before a large door slammed open, shoving her senses back down her throat. She coughed and choked on her own fading breath as she heard the patter of the feet around her turn to large powerful strides. Then it was over. No more noise. No more smells. Nothing. For a long time. The meditation of her youth prepared her for the patience and the pain of remaining prisoner for a short while, but three years broke her. It was torture, and it was a long time until it stopped. However, eventually another silence broke over the cellar, a silence that she knew was so easily breakable itself. This time it began with a crash, a familiar door slamming against a wall that stunned Hosu's delicate senses. Large powerful strides broke down the same staircase that they broke up years ago, and they slowly returned to the familiar patter that they began as. Next thing she knew she was laying at the front gates of Konohagakure, her body beaten, bruised, and confused. The sun blinded her eyes and shocked her skin as Hidden Leaf Nin carried her into the village, her body weak and frail from malnutrition. Her age was unknown to her, but not to the Leaf Ninja. Her captors had apparently been torturing people for over a decade in an attempt to study the effects of ninja under extreme trauma and stress. Hosu's saviors dropped her off secretly, but they could tell from the familiar scars the captors leave on the lower back of their prisoners. Three long scars now run vertically up the entirety of Hosupisu's back. Her new customized dress carefully covers them up, as to not invoke conversation and remind her of the incident she wishes to keep to herself. Without any record of her father ever making it to Konohagakure, and no information on the whereabouts of her mother or the monk, Hosu now spends her days practicing as a Konoha ninja. The combat training is something she realizes is necessary in this world now, but she still hasn't given up on finding the innocence in life. She still draws and meditates daily, often times substituting sleep, something she feels she's gotten too much of over the past few years, with a slow meditation that helps her maintain that happy, youthful exuberance she believes the world so desperately needs. Category:Character